¿Ladrones?
by Flohrchuuz
Summary: One-Shot.Bella duerme luego de que se le corte la luz en su apartamente. Despues de unos momentos acostada siente ruidos en la sala y se da cuenta que dos hombre habian entrado a su apartameto por la puerta del balcon.


_**Los personajes son de SM y creados**_ **_por S. Meyer. La loca historia es mia._**

* * *

><p>Demonios. Se había cortado la luz. No sé qué demonios le pasaba a la casa. Yo había pagado la boleta. Bien, creo que llamare a un electricista o algo por el estilo porque no podre estar así sin luz por el resto de lo noche. Son las 19:00 hs y el electricista deja de atender a las 20:00 hs. Perfecto.<p>

-Electricista buenas noches. ¿En qué puedo servirle?-dijo la voz de una mujer. Por la voz supuse que sería una muchacha de unos 25 o 26 años.

-Buenas noches. Soy Isabella Swan. Requiero de sus servicios lo antes posible si fuera tan amable. Por favor dígale que venga Jacob Black a mi casa. Es amigo personal y quisiera que venga él.

-Bien señorita Swan, enseguida le aviso.-Y corto antes de que pudiera siquiera contestar.

Bien ahora solo quedaba esperar.

Cinco minutos más tarde me fui a cambiar de ropa. Me puse un pantalón de franela blanco y cómodo, realmente cómodo con una polera llena de agujeros y con muchas manchas. Salí de la habitación y me senté en el sofá para esperar. No había ningún problema en que Jake me vea así. El me había visto en peores condiciones. Como cuando Dimitri me había abandonado por Tanya. Estuve deprimida como por 3 meses y Jake estuvo ahí para mí. Es un gran amigo siempre estuvo a mi lado cuando más lo necesite. Y cuando no también. Es una gran persona. Cuando éramos adolescentes dijo que estaba enamorado de mí, pero yo le dije que no podría nunca verlo como más que a un hermano. Lo amo y es muy atractivo, pero no puedo verlo como más que eso. El es genial realmente, por lo que no lo quise lastimar y lo dije lo más sutilmente que pude pero no se lo tomo muy bien. Ese día se fue a un bar a beber porque estaba mal por mi rechazo. En ese mismo bar conoció a Vanessa. O Nessie como le dice él. Según lo que él me ha contado fue amor a primera vista. Son muy unidos y ella es encantadora. En verdad se aman el uno al otro y eso es bueno. A los 4 meses de noviazgo se fueron a vivir juntos. Lo sé es apresurado. Pero a pesar de lo que todos les dijeron, ellos no les dieron importancia. Ellas se aman y a Jake lo veo tan feliz que no puedo decirle nada porque sé que le dolerá que su mejor amiga de toda la vida le diga cosas no muy agradables precisamente de su novia. Tampoco hay nada de lo que me pueda quejar, ella es muy dulce y buena. Es como mi hermana y en verdad le tengo aprecio. Es una gran persona siempre puedo contar con ella para cosas que no puedo con Jake. Cosa…. Que solo se le puede contar a una mujer. Siempre salimos con Alice y Rose a algunas discotecas. No salimos mucho pero lo hacemos una vez por semana, si no, Rose nos trastornaría diciendo que somos aburridas y necesitamos salir un poco. Lo mismo pasa con Alice y sus compras, dice que somos sus modelos y que necesitamos tener un estilo que nos quede bien. Por lo que ella nos obliga a ponernos cierto tipo de ropa. Si ella viera como estoy vestida para recibir a un amigo, aunque esté trabajando, creo que le da un infarto. Ellas pueden ser juergueras, adictas a las compras o lo que sean, pero son mis amigas y las amo como a las hermanas que no tuve. Sí, soy hija única. No sé porque pero luego de irse de Forks mis padres jamás tuvieron más hijos. Cuando tenía apenas un año y dos meses a mi padre le dieron un traslado a Jacksonville.

Diez minutos más tarde de que me haya cambiado sonó el timbre. Como era de esperarse era Jake. Estuvo como 20 minutos revisando no se qué demonios y luego vino a decirme que eran los tapones. Los arreglo en un momento y me cobro solo 50 dólares.

Bien, hora de ir a dormir.

Pam.

Puf.

¿Qué demonios es ese ruido? Me levante, con algo de miedo, para ver que pasaba.

¡Dios mío! ¡Oh dios mío! Hay una sombra en el balcón de la sala. Me fui a esconder en la pared contigua a la puerta del balcón con el bate que hay bajo el sillón.

-¿Demonios Jasper, era necesario hacer esto? Esto no era necesario. Tú y tus malditas deudas. No sé porque hago esto. Me debes una muy grande amigo. Espero que no te vuelvas a endeudar porque no te ayudare, lo juro ¿Si los vecinos se asustan y llaman a la policía? Como se explica que por hacerle un favor a un amigo para pagar una deuda con su novia subo a un departamento en el tercer piso por el exterior. Si me llevan preso tu pagaras la fianza.

-Relájate Edward. Haces esto porque eres un gran amigo y lo volverías a hacer. Y ella aun no es mi novia. Espero que lo sea, pero no lo es aún. Relájate.

-Esto es muy raro. En verdad muy raro. No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de esto.

_Bien Bella, relájate y camina muy despacio hacia el teléfono sin hacer ruido y llama a la policía. Por favor , esta es una emergencia, deja la torpeza de lado y agarra el maldito teléfono._

Plaf.

-¡Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai! ¡Maldita mesa! ¡Mi pie!

-¿Alice?¿Eres tú? –_si serás estúpida. Ya te descubrieron. Bueno no hay nada mas que hacer dile a ese tal Jasper que llamaras a la policía si no se va._

-¡Quédense donde están!¡tengo un batey no dudare en usarlo! Les conviene irse antes de que llame a la policía. Si no se van rápido juro que lo hare.

-¡Espera! No, tranquila ya nos vamos. No es necesario que llames a la policía Alice. No estamos locos tampoco solo nos iremos.-dijo aquel otro….Edward luego de prender la luz para mostrar a dos jóvenes. Uno era rubio, supongo que era Jasper ya que el que me hablo fue el otro, bastante alto y con ojos azules. El pelo era por encima de los hombros y era muy bonito. Pero el otro parecía un dios. Tenía el cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes muy hermosos y una mandíbula fuerte y con rasgos muy varoniles. Tenía las manos levantadas mostrándome sus palmas en señal de rendición.

-¡Yo no soy Alice!

-Si ya me doy cuenta. Lo siento, creo que me equivoque de dirección. Mejor nos vamos. Vámonos Edward.-dijo comenzando a caminar.

No podía permitir que le robaran a Alice. No podía dejar que le hagan daño a mi amiga.

-¡Esperen! Dime el apellido de la Alice que buscan.-el chico rubio frunció el seño y espero unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Brandon. Es Alice Brandon.

-¡NO! ¡NO LE IRAN A ROBAR A ELLA! ¡SI VAN HACIA ALLA LOS DENUNCIARE E IRAN A LA CARCEL! ¡NI SE LES OCURRA!

-Espera ¿Qué? ¿Robar? ¿Qué te hace pensar que nosotros le iremos a robar Alice?-pregunto el rubio, Jasper.

-Bueno, supongo que a menos que quieran robarle a alguien no entraran en su casa a las…-mire el reloj de pared- 1:23 hs. Y por la ventana.- le respondí aun a la defensiva con el bate.

-Buen razonamiento.-dijo el de cabellos cobrizos, Edward.-Aunque cariño te aseguro que lo que menos queremos es robarle a Alice.-explico levantando la comisura derecha de su boca haciendo la sonrisa torcida más sexy que he visto en mi vida.

-Entonces, ¿Qué demonios harán en la casa de Alice a esta hora de la noche? No creo que quieran darle una visita sorpresa. A menos que quieran darle un infarto.-le conteste frunciendo levemente el seño.

-Cariño te ves realmente sexy cuando pones esa cara. Y con ese pijama, con agujeros que dejan ver parte de tu nívea piel.-dijo en cobrizo con _esa_ sonrisa torcida. Por supuesto, rápidamente sentí mi sangre ebullir en mi rostro. Pocas veces me habían demostrado que me desearan, o eso creo que dio a entender, y para colmo este hombre, adonis o lo que demonios sea me lo decía. Supongo que le dirá eso a todas. Es la única respuesta lógica para que diga eso. Porque ¡no me jodas! Es un adonis y se me insinuó, a _mí_. – debo suponer que no solo lo pensé para mí por cómo me miran.- yo tenía los ojos como platos.

-No, no lo pensaste solo para ti.- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa divertida. El cobrizo comenzó a refunfuñar para si mismo. Creí detectar algo así como _"idiota" "pones al descubierto" o "creerá que eres un enfermizo" _supongo que en realidad no tenía "mucha" intención de decir eso en voz alta.

-No intenten persuadir la pregunta ¿Qué demonios quieren ir a hacer a la casa de mi mejor amiga?- a Jasper se le ilumino la cara.

-¿Alice es tu mejor amiga?

-Es lo que acabo de decir ¿verdad?

-Wow eso es genial- Jasper estaba realmente entusiasmado. Y parecía muy contento. Estos dos me tenían realmente intrigada.-Perfecto, tú podrás ayudarnos.

-¿Ayudarlos?-bien, me tenían realmente intrigada-¿A qué?

-Pues a darle una sorpresa a Alice

-¿De dónde ustedes conocen a Alice?

-Alice es mi novia.

-No, no te creo. Ella me lo hubiera dicho.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Tal vez no te lo dijo porque solo llevamos dos semanas.- bueno eso podría ser verdad por dos posibilidades. La primera, no me lo dijo solo para poder estar segura que quería algo serio con él. Y la segunda, la mas provable para mi, es que intentara presentarnos con algo más de su estilo. Como una fiesta o algo así. Si, seguramente fue eso.

Se preguntaran si me he vuelto loca. Tal vez, pero a estos dos sujetos por alguna extraña razón me daban confianza. ¿Por qué? No lo pregunten, ni yo misma lo se. Supongo es su forma de estar tan tranquilos lo que me dice que en realidad no estaban haciendo nada malo. Pero tome la decisión de ayudarlos. Aparte quería ver la cara de ella cuando le diga que su novio entro a mi apartamento a mitad de la noche creyendo que era el suyo para sorprenderla con su aniversario de la larga cifras de dos semanas (nótese el sarcasmo) y que venía con el adonis de su amigo que por lo que el

"pensó" que me veía sexy con mi sudadera de pijama con agujeros y el seño levemente fruncido por estar confundida y que después de decirlo en vos alta quedo completamente mudo y que luego Jasper me explico que era su novio y que quería darle una sorpresa con mi ayuda. Si, definitivamente me encantaría ver su expresión.

-Bien, te ayudare. Pero me debes una muy grande. Supongo que eres mi cuñado, porque Alice es como mi hermana.- dije bajando mi arma mortal de defensa masiva.

-Bien, hola cuñada. El es mi hermano Edward. Somos Jasper y Edward Cullen.

-Hola, supongo. Hummm, ¿Quieren tomar un café o un te?

-Claro yo quiero un te si no es mucha molestia….-dijo Jasper incitándome a presentarme.

-Swan, Bella Swan.

-Yo preferiría un café si no es molestia. – dijo aun cabizbajo por la, supongo yo, vergüenza de haber dicho lo que dijo sobre mí.

-Bien, siéntense aquí –dije señalando el sofá blanco que tenia junto a la puerta des balcón.- mientras yo preparo el té y los cafés.

Me encamine hacia la cocina cuando me llamaron.

-Bella, -dijo el hermoso cobrizo- ¿Te molestaría que te ayudara?

-Hummm, no, creo. No hay problema. Me vendría bien una ayuda.- le dije encaminándome nuevamente hacia la cocina, pero esta vez seguida de Edward.

Cuando llegue cogí la tetera para el té y comencé mi cometido. Primero calenté agua suficiente para los tres y mientras le dije a Edward si podría sacar tres tazas de la despensa. Quise moverme para que él las sacara por que estaban justo encima de mí, pero el apoyo su mano izquierda sobre la encimera cuando yo estaba por moverme hacia la izquierda. Quedando demasiado cerca de mí. Podía sentir tu aliento golpeando mi nuca, logrando que un involuntario estremecimiento me recorriera desde la espina dorsal y se esparciera por todo mi cuerpo. Oí la despensa abrirse, Edward alzó ambos brazos para tomar las tazas. Presionándose contra toda la parte trasera de mi cuerpo.

Podía sentir la hebilla fría de su cinturón contra mi espalda baja. Su pecho entre mis omoplatos, sus rodillas contra la parte opuesta de las mías. También sentí un bulto que iba creciendo contra mi espalda baja. Un pequeño jadeo escapo de mis labios, y eso pareció ponerlo más "feliz" porque el bulto pareció crecer más rápido. Su respiración en mi nuca se volvió entrecortada y temblorosa.

Puso las tazas a mi derecha y se aparto lentamente.

Cuando quedo a mi lado me gire un poco para verlo. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y tenía una maldita sonrisa torcida. Si, definitivamente necesitada un cambio de bragas.

Intente disimular el resto de la velada para que no notaran la temperatura que mi cuerpo había tomado repentinamente.

Acordamos que yo llamaría a Alice diciendo que tenía una crisis mientras ellos preparaban todo.

Diez minutos después estaba vestida con el pijama que usaba cuando estaba deprimida con el rostro bañado en lagrimas por el recuerdo de una película.

-Bien chicos, en cuanto ella entre esperan unos pocos minutos y llaman asi les entrego las llaves. Recuerden, el piso B.

-Bella, no se como te pagare, esto es algo realmente importante para mi.

-No te preocupes Jazz, nunca es malo que te deban un favor.

-Bien, Bella has la llamada por favor, y Jasper, no abras la bocota.

Tome el teléfono, respire profundo y comencé a marcar los números.

_Tuuuth_

_Tuuuth_

_Tuuuth_

La voz somnolienta de mi mejor amiga contesto el teléfono. Prepare mi voz mas lastimera.

-¿_Hola?_

-Alice, necesito tu ayuda.

_-¿Bella?¿Eres tu?¿Que sucede cariño?¿Estas bien?_

-Si estoy bien, bueno, bien físicamente. Por favor Alicita ven, necesito tu ayuda.

-De acuerdo en 5 minutos estoy ahí. Te amo amiga.

-También te amo. Por favor apúrate.

-Ok

Y corto. Colgué el teléfono.

-Bien muchachos. Vamos en 5 minutos estará aquí. Afuera.

-Habrá que hacer algo para que cuando vengamos ella no se de cuenta que nos daras la llave.-dijo Jasper.

-Tendrás que venir tu Edward, a Jazz lo reconocerá.

-De acuerdo. Ya se que hacer para que puedas darme la llave sin que se de cuenta.

Y sin decir mas, salió afuera.

-Este chico es raro Jazz. No hagan ruido si no quieren que los vecinos llamen en verdad a la policía. Ve.

Apenas escuche la puerta cerrarse comencé a arrugar muchos clínex y esparcirlos sobre el sillón. Cuando creí que era suficiente tome el DVD de "titanic" puse la parte en donde él muere y me eche al sofá con los clínex en la mano. Inmediatamente comencé a llorar.

Escuche que tocaban el timbre y apague en DVD y fui hacia la puerta. Efectivamente era Alice.

-¡Bella!- medio grito mi amiga y se lanzo a mi cuello. Creo que nos quedamos alrededor de 2 minutos conmigo llorando en su cuello (gracias a Leo Di Caprio) y ella consolándome. Hasta que ella tomo mis manos y me guio hasta el sofá. Dejo sobre la pequeña mesita sus llaves y teléfono.-¿Quieres un vaso de agua cariño?

-S-si. Dije hipando. En cuanto se levanto para ir hacia la cocina recogí las llaves y las metí en mi escote.

-Toma cariño.- me tendió un vaso lleno de agua fría. -Cuéntame, ¿Qué ocurrió?

-E-es que…-en ese momento sonó el timbre. Me levante para ir hacia la puerta, y como esperaba Alice me seguía.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Edward. Tenía un brazo apoyado en el marco de la puerta. En cuanto abrí se me quedo mirando un corto lapso de tiempo hasta que se acerco, me tomo de la cintura y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar junto sus labios con los míos. Me beso de manera furiosa. No dude en corresponderle. Fue algo que me salió naturalmente, no lo pensé, solo lo hice me prendí de su cuello. Me pego más a su cuerpo y con la mano libre la pozo en mi mejilla. No me di cuenta de nada. Solo era conciente de los sueves labios de

Edward danzando muy cincronisadamente con los míos. Su sabor es como su perfume, sublime, masculino y muy, muy atractivo. Tomo mi labio inferior entre sus blancos y perfectos dientes y lo lamio. Un gemido salió de mí. No lo pude controlar, solo salió. Aprovecho que tenía mis labios entre abiertos y metió su lengua, buscando la mía. Su mano comenzó a bajar desde mi mejilla hasta mi cuello, mi pecho y finalmente entre mis senos. Sacando las llaves. Se separo de mi me dio el guiño más sexy que había visto en mi vida y se marcho.

Me quede unos minutos sosteniéndome de la puerta.

Entre y Alice me esperaba en el sofá. Ni siquiera recordaba en qué momento se fue. Sabia que venían las preguntas ahora.

-Por favor Alice, no preguntes ahora, solo vayamos a dormir. Necesito dormir.

-De acuerdo, pero de mañana no pasas.

Camine hasta mi habitación con Alice pisándome los talones. Nos acostamos y solo pasaron unos pocos minutos hasta que perdí la conciencia.

* * *

><p>Me despertó el sonido un celular. El de Alice. Mire junto a mí y Alice seguía durmiendo.<p>

-¿Hola?

-_¿Bella? Buenos días, soy Jasper_

-Ah, buenos días Jazz. ¿Todo está listo?

_-Sí, ¿Podrías traer a Alice?_

-Sí, claro, en un momento vamos.

Colgué el teléfono y me encamine hacia la ducha. Me cepille los dientes, lave mi rostro y me di una corta ducha. Fui a buscar ropa. Me la coloque y me dispuse a despertar a mi amiga. No quería levantarse por lo que le dije que necesitaba una tarde de compras. Se levanto en un salto y comenzó a arreglarse.

-Bella, ¿Podríamos ir a mi apartamento por dinero?

-Seguro. Vamos.

Nos encaminamos hacia su apartamento y cuando entramos todo, TODO estaba lleno de globos rosados y rojos en forma de corazón. En el piso habían muchos papelitos también rosas y rojos con forma de corazón y en el centro de todo un enorme globo con una foto de ambos y unas letras que decían. "_Felices 2 semanas Alice. Eres el amor de mi vida"_

Alice comenzó a gritar como loca emocionada. En cuanto comenzó a gritar salieron Jasper y Edward. Jasper fue hacia Alice mientras esta se colgaba de su cuello y comenzaba a besarlo con desenfreno. Esa fue mi señal para salir de ahí. Parece que Edward me leyó el pensamiento porque paso un brazo sobre mis hombros y nos encamino hacia la puerta.

-Bueno, creo que los tortolos lo disfrutaran.

-Sip. Mejor me voy antes que salga Alice y me obligue a tener esa tarde de compras que le prometi.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar un café? Recién son las 9:28 am.

-De acuerdo.

Fuimos a un café que estaba a solo unas tres cuadras de ahí y hablamos mucho. La vedad la pase genial. Hablar con Edward es algo muy natural. No tienes que esforzarte por sacar un tema, solo sale. Cuando nos despedimos me volvió a besar. A la noche Alice me llamo agradeciéndome por la sorpresa y pidiendo disculpas por no habérmelo dicho antes. También prometió que iríamos de compras como agradecimiento cosa que yo dije no era necesario pero, ¿Quién puede contra Alice?

Al otro día Edward apareció en mi casa. Salimos y la pasamos realmente bien. Fuimos a ver una película y luego fuimos a mi casa a hablar. Me pidió ser la novia y acepte.

-Amor.- dijo Edward luego de todo eso. Estábamos recostados en mi cama solo mirándonos a los ojo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué quieres que te regale para nuestro aniversario de dos semanas?- dijo con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

-Quiero que entres por la ventana a la medianoche como un ladrón y que me secuestres.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero les guste. <em>Es mi primer shot. Estoy escribiendo otra historia pero aun no la subo. Tengo bastante escrito en cualquier momento la no les gusta aganmelo saber, necesito criticas !**

**¿RWS?  
><strong>


End file.
